The Things He Didn't Know
by dtngfan
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt Hummel knew fashion, and French, and cheerleading, and even football. He knew his friends, and his dad, and politics. But after Blaine came along, and finally kissed him,  he started to realize that some things were just too close for him to see.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Almost 40 readers have 'favorited' the previous little bit of a story, 1500 hits, several update requests but only 7 reviews. Please please review. It makes me want to write more.

And this is the plan - this is a canon gapper story. I've gone back - this is the first chapter from Original Song, the previous chapter will be uploaded as the second or third chapter (second for now). I like fluff that I can believe. Not too melodramatic or angsty. Just, as Darren Criss put it, rainbows and sunshine for now.

Please don't favourite me without a review. If you like it, let me know. If not, or if there is something you'd like developed, a scene you'd like to see, I'm open. I just like writing these two.

Thanks!

"I have the song for our duet, and we should practice."

"Do tell," Kurt smiled his warm smile up at Blaine, encouraging him without meaning to.

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top forty."

"I just wanted something a little more emotional," Blaine emphasized the last word unintentionally, sitting down, nervously looking at his hands.

What? Kurt mused to himself, What is he doing? Candles?...really? He knows how I feel. What is he doing? No more games, Blaine.

And so - "Why did you pick me to sing that duet with?"

You're always the brave one, aren't you? Blaine thought to himself as he took a deep breath. This is happening.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever-" Blaine paused, and seemed to almost waiver as he uncharacteristically awkwardly placed his hand on Kurt's.

'What is he - oh. Woh.' Kurt looked down quickly before meeting his eyes again, waiting.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week...that was the moment for me...about you...You move me, Kurt... And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..."

'Oh my god - what is - oh my god. Blaine is going to kiss me,' Kurt held his breath as his mind tried to catch up with his beating heart. 'Oh my'-

And then Blaine's soft lips were on his. And Blaine was kissing him. And - woh. He was frozen. 'What do I...How do I...' And then it didn't matter anymore because Blaine was kissing him and he wanted to be there, and his hand could reach up and pull Blaine to him. And he did. And this feels so good. Hey, wait a minute, where are you going?

Kurt's eyes opened to see those beautiful hazel eyes sparkling, and shy, and nervous, and smiling. Blaine looked down, and Kurt thought that this must be the sweetest face he'd ever seen. "We should, umm..we should practice."

Um, yeah. I couldn't agree more.

"I thought we were," Kurt smiled impishly. And this time it was both of them, reaching, only a bit frantically, lips on lips, finally allowed. Kurt stood up into the kiss, not letting go of Blaine, touching his face, and pulling him into his arms. "I'm taller than you," Kurt teased.

Blaine stepped back, holding on to both of Kurt's hands, looking at him with that sweetest face again. "I was nervous," Blaine blushed. "I think I've wanted to do that for quite a while."

Kurt looked at him skeptically, leading him over to sit down on the couch. They faced each other, as Blaine gently intertwined his fingertips with Kurt's. Kurt's heart fluttered. "Really?" Kurt questioned, "somehow I don't believe you...on either front."

"Oh yeah," Blaine flirted, "well, I guess I'll have to prove it you then." Blaine gently leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's neck, and then another, and then his breath on Kurt's ear. He hummed, "Y_our salty skin and how it mixes in with mine,...the way it feels to be completely intertwined,...it's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know,...it's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_..." Blaine's song turned into soft kisses on his neck, his ear. Wow, that feels good.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, "For me? Really?"

Blaine nodded sheepishly.

"I guess that song isn't so bad after all...when you sing it like that. Yeah...we can reinstate it."

"And miss our duet? Never."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, okay. I won't pass up a chance for the spotlight." Blaine's smile was wide and warm, and his eyes never left Kurt's face.

"You're making me nervous," Kurt laughed shyly, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're right. I shouldn't just be staring...how rude of me," Blaine's formal fake-British voice always made Kurt smile. "This - " Blaine leaned over on the couch, gently pushing Kurt back into the pillows "is what I should be doing," he said as his lips came down gently on Kurt's. Now his body was half on Kurt's, hands on face, soft lips, eyes closed, as Blaine tentatively ran his tongue along Kurt's lips, just to see. Kurt's eyes briefly opened, but there was no fear, no resistance, just a now open mouth, and another tongue softly exploring his own lips, teeth, tongue. Sweetness.

"Wow...you're good at this," Kurt said out loud, not sure whether to feel grateful or inadequate.

Blaine caught it and sat up, taking his hand. There was more to say. He may have kissed guys before (well two, to be exact), but a drunken new years kiss at some party was not this. He was nervous. This was real. It was Kurt. "It takes two to tango, Kurt," was all he managed to say. He meant it. "And I'm afraid of where this might go in the middle of the common room-"

He's afraid...of where this might go...with me. Wow. This is actually happening. Kurt shook his head.

"So come on, let's practice," Blaine pulled him up. Kurt looked at him coyly, "The other kind, ..Get your mind out of there," Blaine teased.

"Yeah, unlikely," Kurt flirted, but resigned himself to heading to the choir room, lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"You're right, you know?" said Blaine.

"What?"

"The touch of the fingertips is as - " Kurt quickly kissed him before he could finish the sentence.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I am figuring out the crazy Klaine fandom and the massive amounts of fanfics out there - here and on tumblr and livejournal. There are some amazing authors - wordplay on livejournal, aspiringtoeloquence (here and tumblr), the ones I favourited here and many others I'm sure I'm forgetting. My style (still being figured out) veers toward canon, intimate moments, with sexuality, banter and dialogue. I think I've figured this story out now - so bear with me. The new chapter is chapter 2. This one. If you're favouriting - please review. If there is a sentence or a moment you like or don't let me know...Thanks!

"Are you sure it's okay?" Blaine paused at the foot of Kurt's driveway, " I mean, are you sure you want me to come?...I know I've been over before, but not since, you know,... the kiss," Blaine smiled, raising his eyebrows sheepishly at Kurt.

"Of course I'm sure. Seriously, Blaine. They're happy for me, for us. They're cool with it... - yes, even my dad."

"Really? I just can't imagine," Blaine sighed to himself. He had memories of a certain awkward conversation at Hummel's Tires, and could only imagine what Burt thought when a week later Kurt announced that his seemingly well meaning friend had made a move on him. He was glad he had told Kurt about his momentary lapse in judgement but he couldn't imagine that his discussion of Kurt's being taken advantage of by some guy wasn't front and centre each time Burt saw him.

"Tell me again what he said?"

...

It was the same as any school day afternoon - Kurt opened the door to the kitchen, dumping his school bag down on a chair, and quickly loosened his too tight Dalton tie, undoing the top button to his shirt. He took off his blazer, placing it carefully on a hanger and breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally out of those constricting clothes. But today, _today_ -the day Blaine had kissed him - _him_ - again, and again, and again,... today, he just could not wipe his wide smile off of his face.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Finn," Yes, it was Finn - perfect. His stepbrother, and finally, he was happy to say, his biggest ally. Kurt just kept smiling, hoping, hoping that Finn would turn around and notice. He stood there, swinging back and forth on his toes, grinning and waiting.

Finn finally looked up. "What's up?...I mean, you look happy...but why are you just standing there...like that."

"Like what?" Kurt playing dumb.

"I d'know," Finn shrugged, "just, just...like that. Grinning stupidly...wait-" Lightbulb. "Did, did something, you know, happen?...Like something good?" Finn knew that Kurt had a crush on Blaine. A major crush. Which he fully supported.

Kurt just stood there, smiling, just slightly smugly. A small smile made its way across Finn's mouth, "it did, didn't it?..." Finn smirked, waiting for confirmation. "Well - "

"Okay, okay, just get that smirk off your face," Kurt blushed, "yes, yes...we kissed. Well, he kissed me. Blaine actually kissed me," Kurt couldn't stop his girly gush and red cheeks.

"Awesome. Mercedes owes me a pizza-"

"What? You took bets -"

"Of course. I mean, we were all sure it was going to happen, it was just bets on when. Mercedes thought he'd wait until after Regionals."

"I'm appalled by these childish games about my love life," Kurt feigned disdain, but couldn't help but feel - what was that feeling? - proud? Sort of. It was that surreal feeling that the boy he likes, had liked for months, super confident, gorgeous, Blaine, really likes him back. And all he could do was smile...and remember.

"So how are you going to tell your dad?"

Right. Reality. Good question. Kurt hadn't really thought about it. And amazingly, Kurt realized, he wasn't really worried about it.

"Tell me what?" Kurt turned on his heels, mouth slightly ajar, as his dad walked in the door, greasy coveralls and a now curious face. Well, he wasn't _really _worried - as in the 'my dad isn't enlightened enough to accept that I'm gay and acting on it' kind of way. But he was maybe just a little weirded out about telling his dad that - that what? That Blaine had kissed him. Ugh - too much information. Ummmm...

Finn raised his eyebrows amusedly at Kurt, "Well..."

"Yeah, so dad, I ummm, I have something to tell you-"

"Okay."

"So, you know Blaine?-"

"Of course."

"...that's kind of the news-" Kurt took a deep breath, "We're well...- oh what the hell - he kissed me, dad. Blaine kissed me today." Kurt could not contain the small smile spreading wider across his face.

"Okay." Burt paused, "anything else?"

"Anything else? - Dad - hello! I just told you maybe the biggest news of my entire life and all you have to say is anything else? What else could there be?"

Burt sighed warmly, "Look Kurt," he started, "I can't say that I'm surprised. The way that boy talks about you...it was only a matter of time."

"Talks about me?...What do you mean? This only happened today, dad. Supposedly brought on by a particularly swoonworthy rendition of Blackbird that I performed two days ago-"

"Well, Kurt - I think he said he was going to tell you - but anyways, Blaine came to talk to me at the car shop a week ago."

"Oh that. Yes, I know, dad...Prompting you to bring home graphic pamphlets-" Kurt paused, "I,..I don't want you to think that he was plotting this when he told you to talk to me about sex, dad-"

"He did what?" Finn gawked.

"Oh never mind, Finn. Blaine had a moment of insanity where he went to dad because he was worried some fictional casanova at some party was going to take advantage of me and I wouldn't know how to protect myself...He isn't that casanova, dad."

"I know."

"He's actually...he's actually my best friend." Finn grinned so sweetly that Kurt thought he might have to hug him, but he was too eager to hear what his dad had to say.

"I think I knew that too."

Kurt shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Look Kurt," Burt started, " the reason I had the talk with you then was not because I was actually worried about an unnamed casanova, as you call it. It was because in the last few months, there was a really nice kid,...a gay kid, ...Blaine...who started hanging around our house. And you Kurt, you were smiling a whole lot more...and then one morning, I find him asleep in your bed-"

"Dad," Kurt protested, " I told you we were fully clothed and Blaine was drunk-"

"I know all that, Kurt, and I believe you. But he was there, in your bed, comfortable with you...and then he came to talk to me," Burt sighed, " and he told me that you were the most moral and compassionate person that he'd ever met-"

"He did?"

"Yes. ..And that's when I knew. Even though I don't think he knew...because he sees you, Kurt... And I don't know what got him worried about you know...your knowledge or experience in this area-"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought of his mortifying sexy faces and that awkward conversation with Blaine. "...but he was crazy enough about you to go to talk to your father about it. Who does that?...I know it looked like he was worried that you weren't ready, but I think he was testing...pushing himself...to see if he was. And either way - I'm your father...and I could see that it was time to have that talk, not because of the casanova,... but because of Blaine."

"Okay," Kurt was wide eyed, nodding his head in some form of acknowledgement, "so I am the only one who didn't see this coming?"

"''fraid so." Burt smiled at him.

"Told you," Finn teased, "_everybody_ knew."

...

"That was it? That was all he said?" Well, Kurt had shortened the version he told Blaine simply to the part about his dad not being surprised. He wasn't interested in sharing his father's psychoanalysis of Blaine's heart, mostly because he was afraid he was wrong. And things were just too good to go there right now.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Finn...so far so good," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Oh please, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "don't be such a drama queen." Kurt nudged his side affectionately. Who was this uncertain Blaine? Cute, but still.

"Moi?" Blaine batted his impossibly long eyelashes, "Never. I think that's your department," Kurt turned on his heels, "can only have one in a relationship," Blaine finished before Kurt had a chance to open his mouth.

"I was going to have some witty retort,...but...so... is that what this is?" Kurt blushed, smiling. Truthfully, that could have been a big deal, maybe it should have been. And Kurt was fishing...but he already knew the answer.

"A relationship?...Of course it is, silly." Blaine shrugged. Kurt smiled. There's Blaine.

Dinner with the Hudson-Hummels was perfectly uneventful. It was just so easy. Blaine knew his parents would be nice to Kurt, and would accept him on some level. They would agree to have him over for dinner, but they wouldn't think to invite him. They would call him 'your friend' and would respond with silence when Blaine would say, "he's my boyfriend." It would take time, and educating, and this was just so so far beyond what he was hoping for.

"Blaine and I are going to finish our chemistry assignment upstairs, dad" Kurt announced once they'd washed the dishes and were halfway up the stairs.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Burt laughed to himself as Kurt's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"I'm serious, dad."

"So am I," he laughed again. "Just remember, I'm home."

"Yes, yes," he quickly ran up the stairs with Blaine on his tail. They entered Kurt's room and Kurt quietly closed the door, smiling up at Blaine. "Finally," he sighed taking Blaine's hands.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly, "you know I kind of love your family... You're lucky."

Kurt looked him in the eye, "I know... Seriously though, Blaine, they're crazy about you."

Blaine looked at him with such affection that Kurt couldn't help gently leading him backwards on to his bed, climbing on top as he looked into his eyes. "Everyone is, you know" Kurt blushed. "You had me from 'let you put your hands on me-'

"in my skin tight jeans.." Blaine sang, flipping them over so he was on top. "Well, grey woolen Dalton pants will have to do," He teased, placing Kurt's hands on his thighs, just below his ass. Kurt flushed and quickly leaned in to kiss him, harder, less gently. Blaine moaned as Kurt's hands travelled up and down his thighs, his tongue in his mouth, teeth on his bottom lip. "So good, Kurt," Blaine breathed. Kurt smiled flirtatiously, letting his hands almost reach the bottom of Blaine's ass. Blaine noticed and raised his eyebrows, daring. He moved so they were both on their sides, Blaine still sort of on top, as he took Kurt's hand and moved it gently up. Kurt closed his eyes as his hands pressed into the clearly toned, perfect butt beneath the grey wool that he had been pretending he wasn't staring at for months. He opened his eyes again, red as a tomato with a smile that made Blaine's hazel eyes just sparkle. Blaine kissed him hard, letting Kurt figure out what he wanted. Kurt's touches went from tentative to more confident, two hands, travelling down and back up over his butt, his lower back, lingering on his ass, squeezing.

Kurt pulled away in surprise, "sorry...I mean,..I didn't mean to- I mean this is intense."

Blaine just laughed, eyes relaxed and warm, "it's okay, Kurt. I want you to...I mean, I want you...and I think I have for quite a while...Wes and David would say since that day the very unconvincing spy waltzed into the Warblers performance."

"Oh come on, Blaine," Kurt interrupted.

"It's true, Kurt," Blaine shrugged, "even though it took us a while before we got to this-"

"Serious understatement."

Blaine laughed, "I know it got complicated. But that day we met...I noticed." Kurt looked skeptical.

...

"What was _that?" _Wes looked incredulously at Blaine, grabbing the Warbler's lead singer by the arm. He pulled him into the corner with Dave, as the masses of Dalton boys filed out of the common room.

"What?" Blaine shrugged innocently. But there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh don't play coy now, Blaine. This is us you're talking to. Who was that poorly disguised spy that you were practically undressing with your eyes."

"_What_?" Blaine feigned shock, but couldn't help but smile when he saw that Wes and David were having none of it .

"Yeah...cute new kid, eh?" Blaine said casually.

"If by new kid, you mean spy," Wes retorted.

"Yeah, he was pretty unconvincing," Blaine smiled, "but I can always hope," he sighed up at his friends.

"Well, well, well," David smirked, "if Mr. Impenetrable doesn't have a crush." Blaine shrugged with his sweet 'well, what if I do' look. "He gay?" David asked.

"Seriously?" Blaine looked at David in mock disdain, "haven't I taught you anything in the last year?"

"Well, I don't know...how am I supposed to know?" David shrugged.

"He's gay, Dave." Wes confirmed.

"Well, at least someone's been paying attention," Wes smiled smugly, pleased with himself. "Don't get too cocky, though," Blaine teased, "he's not a hard call."

"Oh, okay...so what? Is that good...or bad? Or what?" Wes was looking for direction.

"Well, that depends on who you ask," Blaine picked up his bag, "for me - well, I like it - stylish, out, proud, not afraid of who he is-" Blaine paused, "but for him, well, it may not be so easy. Look, I got taunted at my old school, and I only register at half the gaydar that he does-"

"Got it," David said, "so what are we waiting for, Blaine? Let's go accost the cute little spy, why don't we?" David teased, eyeing Kurt walking out, and pulling Blaine out after him.

"Whu - okay," Blaine was resigned and maybe just a little bit pleased that his friends weren't going to let this one get away, "but you better not embarrass me."

"Us? Never."

"l_et you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight,_" they crooned laughing under their breath. Blaine turned a bright shade of red and swiftly whipped each of them with his notebook, running ahead to get to Kurt before they could.

...

"Really?" Kurt eyed Blaine, "that's what happened?" Kurt was not convinced. 'I figured you were more like 'let's torment the evidently gay McKinley spy with my unabashed good looks and killer charm. Oh yes, and let's not forget my undeniably beautiful voice.'"

"Nope," Blaine shrugged, "I had a crush. It's true."

"Mmhmm," Kurt said still shaking his head.

"But then, Kurt, things got so serious with us, so quickly. One minute you were this sweet eye candy," Kurt blushed, "the next we were trying to figure out how to confront your bully, or in my particular case, trying to prevent him from kissing you again." This time Blaine blushed.

"Seriously, t_hat_ was not something that you have to be jealous of," Kurt winced.

"Oh trust me, I'm not," Blaine assured, "at least not anymore." And then Blaine had that look again, the one from the couch in the common room. Kurt still wasn't quite sure what to do with it and it still kind of freaked him out, and his heart still jumped in his throat, even though it had been three whole days, and shouldn't he be used to this by now? But he wasn't, and he just got that 'oh god Blaine is going to kiss me' butterfly feeling. And his palms got sweaty, and his heart beat faster, and isn't this ridiculous already because we were just doing this five minutes ago? Even if it was it didn't matter because Blaine was leaning over on his bed, touching his hand lightly to Kurt's cheek before pushing down lightly on his shoulder as he pushed Kurt into his pillows and leaned in to kiss him softly, tongue gently brushing Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth, meeting Blaine's tongue, brushing Blaine's lips, teeth, and gently scraping his teeth along Blaine's lower lip. Blaine made some kind of a high pitched sound that amused Kurt, as his hands travelled back to Blaine's ass. _This is fun _ was the only silly thought in Kurt's head when Blaine said, "definitely not jealous."

Now they were lying facing each other on Kurt's double bed, inches apart, smiling. Blaine's fingers gently tracing random doodles along Kurt's forearm. "I just wish-" Blaine hesitated, "that I had been, you know...your first."

Kurt smiled that warm small smile that would surface when Blaine would try to cover up a sad moment with his sweetness. The same smile he would smile at Blaine at Pavarotti's funeral, after their loss at Regionals, when Blaine would say that they did win anyways, because they got each other, with such sincerity.

"Blaine," Kurt looked up at him just a little bit adoringly, "you _are_ my first. You know that."

"I know, but-" Blaine sighed but Kurt interrupted.

"No. I know what I said to you that day with Karofsky. That he was my first that counted. Yeah - that's how I was feeling. Why was the first male set of lips on mine, a sweaty, chubby, closeted homophobe? I mean, so not my type," Kurt joked, half laughing, "Not fair, awful. No question. But now - since, you know...since you kissed me - " Kurt paused, closing his eyes as he remembered. And all he could manage to get out was "it is so good...so so good," he sighed, turning bright red and opening his eyes to those beautiful Blaine eyes staring down at him. "And that was it. It's so obvious. Because Karofsky was no different than Brittany, really. It just doesn't count. Well, worse, actually - Brittany's quite skilled in that department," Kurt laughed.

"Maybe, she could give me some pointers," Blaine mused, "you know, despite my confident exterior" he joked, " I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Whatever Blaine." Their mouths met again, more confident, open, hands on faces, torsos.

"Boys-" Kurt's dad. Blaine jumped up, quickly trying to straighten his rumpled white button down. "You better finish up that assignment. It's almost nine and you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, dad." Kurt was flustered and bright red, and infinitely glad his dad was tactful. "Right Blaine. We have chemistry." Kurt opened his backpack.

Blaine looked at him incredulously, "No doubt about that."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - This is not the new chapter - chapter 2 is the new chapter! Thanks.

It has been a long time since I've written a fanfiction, but alas, the beautifully done relationship of Kurt and Blaine drew me back in. They are so well done on screen that I'm not sure I have much to add, but other writers have made me want to try.

This story is a canon gapper - inspired by, and following, Kurt's awesome performance of Born this Way and dealing with an unresolved past conversation. It is short, sweet, and a little bit sexy. I usually don't like, or read, shorter stories, but this one just popped out.

Blaine opened the auditorium door quietly, hoping he wasn't too late. He loved seeing Kurt perform. And Gaga. He had to be there.

"Hit it."

_It doesn't matter if you love him. Or Capital H I M._

_Just put your paws up._

Woh Kurt.

'_Cause you were born this way baby._

Plaid shirt. Being opened. Body moving. _Likes Boys._

Wow. Blaine wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Kurt...hot and crazy like that...he was not expecting.

_I like that boy._

"What are you doing here?" Kurt smiled as he walked down the aisle of the auditorium to a not so inconspicuous Dalton boy sitting in the back row, " I thought we were meeting later on."

"Hey." Blaine's eyes smiled mischievously at Kurt, sparkling. "I like boys who like boys," Blaine flirted, sizing up Kurt in his just perfectly tight Born this Way t-shirt.

"Oh...oh yeah," Kurt was clearly oblivious. "Don't you think Mercedes and Tina rocked that number? These shirts were Mr. Shue's idea. Pretty cool, I think. Though some people could have dug a little deeper. I mean brown eyes, that's pretty tough these days," Kurt mused, " But Ms. Pillsbury's OCD was pretty cool, as was-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, still staring. Kurt quickly met Blaine's eyes, not sure why he was rambling, then he met those eyes again.

'Why is he staring like that? Is that...what? desire? lust? Could that be...for me? At 4 o'clock in the afternoon? Stop thinking that.' Kurt quickly turned away, blushing. "Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"Just come with me, okay?" Blaine stood up, running his hand playfully along Kurt's t-shirt. His eyes lingered on Kurt's chest for a second too long as he led the way out of the auditorium, pulling Kurt into the nearest empty classroom. The door swung shut.

Blaine playfully jumped on to the nearest desk, pulling Kurt between his knees. Kurt felt wobbly as he stared into those sparkling hazel eyes. "Why is this making me nervous?" Blaine. Boyfriend. Arms around me. Bliss. "Then why?" he wondered out loud to himself, not expecting an answer.

"I know why," Blaine flirted, pulling him closer.

Now Kurt was sure.

"Because I don't think anyone standing this close to you has ever told you how incredible you are," Blaine looked at him intently, "your movement, your voice, your bravery, so hot...and," Blaine paused, bringing his lips to Kurt's neck, "I am totally gone."

Kurt held his breath as Blaine leaned in to kiss him, quickly deepening the kiss. Tongue on Kurt's lips, in his mouth, running along his throat.

"Wow," Kurt hadn't meant to speak. Blaine laughed as he focused on the sensitive spot behind Kurt's left ear. They had obviously kissed before, many, many times. The kisses were all romance - soft, expectant, sweet, delicious, and sometimes intense, but not like this.

This was hard and rough and serious and all sex. And Kurt was the cause. And he loved it.

"So you like boys who like boys," Kurt stepped back, feeling powerful and just a little coy as he watched the pained look on Blaine's face.

"I guess that makes me gay," Blaine laughed, grabbing out for the white t-shirt, and using it to pull Kurt back into him. His hands accidentally brushed what he now knew was Kurt's defined stomach, catching them both off guard. Kurt's eyebrows rose up at him, teasing.

"Can I?" Blaine managed to ask at least. Kurt quickly pressed his lips hard against Blaine's while one of his hands lifted up the t-shirt just enough to invite. Blaine's calloused fingers felt rough and hot on his stomach, on his chest. Kurt arched backward, wanting to give him as much access as possible. "Blaine," Kurt moaned, pulling off Blaine's Dalton blazer and untucking his pressed white button down, without, he mused to himself, even thinking twice about it.

Blaine felt so different from him - hard, hairy, masculine. He bit down on his neck as he bravely pinched a nipple. "Kurt-" Blaine gasped, "Wow. Where is this coming from?"

Kurt quickly removed his hands and stepped back, not sure if he had gone too far. When Blaine quickly grabbed his hands to pull him back in, he knew he hadn't. Blaine's eyes were all lust and desire and he was loving this. And Kurt knew it. And so was Kurt.

Kurt paused, regretfully knowing he was going to ruin the mood...but he had to resolve something. "So Blaine," He stopped, "am I better than a baby penguin?"

Blaine backed off and sighed before speaking.

"_I n_ever said that," he finally said, "_Yo_u did. And I also never thought that," Blaine looked down, his lusty eyes changing into something softer, at the thought of an opportunity to finally address that awkward conversation that amazingly and thankfully had not stopped _this _from happening.

"Well, Blaine," Kurt started, "you told me my sexy faces looked like," Blaine blushed, "I can't even say it."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "it came out all wrong. It came out sounding like...well, like, I didn't think you were.. sexy," Blaine paused, "as hell," he whispered under his breath. But Kurt heard him.

"Well, what I said to you is true, Blaine. I'm not pretending. I don't know the first thing about sex or sexy or whatever...but you, for whatever reason, supposedly never having been anyone's boyfriend, you define sexy. You don't even have to try...and you look at me, and I'm just a puddle...a puddle of penguin," Kurt sat down at the desk beside Blaine, folding his arms across his chest. Defensive. Vulnerable.

Blaine laughed, smiling his warm smile, but not touching. "That's the thing, Kurt. You don't have to...to try. Kurt, I always thought you were adorable-"

"Great," Kurt rolled his eyes, "cute as a penguin-"

"Hey. I'm talking. Now listen," Blaine insisted, "first I thought you were adorable. Not adorable like a penguin, but adorable like a sweet, smart twinkie who was obviously revelling in finally having a gay guy friend to hang out with-"

"Twinkie? So what are you Mr. Experience. Cocky bastard," Kurt joked half in jest all in earnest.

"No. Shut up, Kurt, " Blaine smiled, " I was a twinkie too, just maybe with a couple of more minor crushes under my belt. And then, as I got to know you better, I don't know...you're going to laugh,"

"uh oh," Kurt flinched.

"No no. It's - it's just that I started to always want to talk to you, to be around you, to get your advice. And well, I just kind of thought you were wise,...and well, beautiful." Kurt looked up in surprise. Blaine continued, "You called me out on the whole silly Jeremiah thing, you were brave enough to gently throw the truth out in the air, that we were Harry and Sally. And then you still stuck with me, you saved me from my drunken stupour -

-and as an aside, I have to say that I wasn't so drunk that I don't have tingly memories of lying beside you, in your bed...and no, I wasn't really so asleep when my hand wrapped around your waist that night-"

"Oh," mused Kurt. "I see."

"And then, you again called me out when I went on a date with Rachel - for whatever silly reason - maybe because I wasn't ready yet to deal with my feelings for you. Too real. Really kind of scary, because, like I told you, I really haven't done this before. And you said that you looked up to me - really. 'Cause Kurt, I assure you that it is me who looks up to you."

"Well, yes," Kurt teased, "that's true, hobbit."

"Very funny." They paused.

"So what was that then, Blaine? With the girls swooning all over you and you making me feeling like a naive little boy?"

"I know. And believe me when I say that I am so so sorry about that whole conversation. I just didn't get it - because you didn't have to try. And let's be honest, trying didn't really work...But here's the thing, Kurt. You played along too -plugging your ears. Why would you not want to know anything about sex. You wouldn't talk to me-"

"I liked you, Blaine. I wanted you. Letting you patronize me with your advanced sexual knowledge did not seem like a very good move," Kurt interrupted, frustrated, "it felt like you would never see me in the way I saw you. And I didn't want to go there."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, "You never let me finish. I already found you sexy, Kurt. When you sing, and move, and think of witty, snarky comebacks to Wes' jokes. I wasn't so quick to admit it to myself, but my body knew...but then you and your bizarre resistance to all things sex...that didn't exactly reassure me that my feelings were on the right path...because frankly, Kurt, as you can see today...I can't really resist you."

"I see," Kurt smiled before continuing.

"Well, I'm not really resistant to all things sex, in case you can't already tell. I am a teenage boy after all."

"Well, I was beginning to figure that out,...even before today" Blaine smiled back, "with some relief...but today, you didn't even know I was watching. And you were just all there - your movement, your voice, your body. And you were so sexy, Kurt. And I no longer had any doubt, that it was all inside you...and I let myself...I let myself go there..." his voice trailed off, those fiery eyes returning just a bit.

Kurt stood up, making direct eye contact, before leaning in to kiss him. Kurt started gently at first, but quickly abandoned the soft lips to his tongue, on Blaine's teeth, his tongue, biting his neck. Blaine moaned. Kurt had power.

"Your face," Kurt stepped back, "tastes awesome." Blaine laughed.

"To be continued," Kurt flirted walking out of the classroom, "We are in school and it's 4pm. Really Blaine," Kurt turned around coyly, "can't you control yourself?"

"Tease," Blaine mumbled under his breath, taking a moment to cool off before following Kurt out.


End file.
